


Gentle Intimacy

by WheelsUpIn_Five



Series: Gentle Intimacy [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: ?? kinda?, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, migraines, phil is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 23:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheelsUpIn_Five/pseuds/WheelsUpIn_Five
Summary: Clint still doesn’t know what he did to get a boyfriend like Phil, but he will be forever grateful that he did.





	Gentle Intimacy

Clint squinted at his phone, the light from the screen hurting his eyes despite the brightness being turned down. He hated being sick. It didn’t happen often, but when it did it hit him hard, and he hated being so vulnerable. 

Pressing Phil’s contact, he put the phone up to his ear as it started to dile, and lent back into the couch, closing his eyes. He felt bad for interrupting Phil’s day — he’s busy enough as it is — but he was in desperate need of some painkillers and he wasn’t up to leaving the house… or walking more than a few feet at a time.

“Hey,” Phil answeed, his voice was low. “you okay?” 

Clint slowly nodded to himself before answering. “Yeah… I was just wondering if you could pick up some advil on your way home?” 

“I can do that. Is there anything else you need?”

He didn’t like how he could hear the concern in his voice. He didn’t mean to worry him, or give him yet something else to do, he wouldn’t even been mad if he said no, but of course Phil Coulson is the perfect boyfriend, who is just too good to him. 

“No, thanks”  

Phil hummed, “Get some rest okay? I’ll be home soon.”

Clint knew that ‘soon’ ment ‘whenever I’m allowed to leave’ which could be anywhere between 6 - 12 hours away, depending on how busy he was.

“I love you,” he said, leaning forwards to reach for the glass that sat on the coffee table. He miscalculated the distance, knocking it over, and spilling the last of the water that was in it. Shit.

“I love you too,” with that, the call ended, leaving Clint alone again. 

He sighed and looked over to the pile of half folded laundry to his right, and grabbed an unfolded tea towel, throwing it over the spilt water. He tried to ignore the throbbing in his head that built up in his temples, as he mopped up the mess. Everything hurt and his vision was getting more and more blurry by the second. Guiltily, he looked back at the laundry, contemplating if he should go have a nap like Phil had suggested, or if he should continue with the house work. He wanted to tidy up as much as he could before he got home, but there would more than enough time for a nap right? 

Right? Yeah, there’s totally enough time.

Clint got up, breathing hard as his stomach lurched at the movement, and walked to the bedroom, using the wall as support. He stripped down to his boxers and got into bed, pulling the blankets up around his face and getting comfortable with as little effort as possible, without bothering to remove his hearing aids.  He ignored how dry his mouth was and curled into a ball. He’d rather die of dehydration than have to move during the next hour. 

 

When Clint woke up again, the first thing he noticed was the persistent pain was still in his head, the second was the warmth against his cheek, the smell of gunpowder and coffee, and the hand that was being gently run through his hair.

“Phil?” He asked, blinking, trying to get his eyes to focus. The room was dim, and he wondered how he was able read with such little light.

“Hey, how’re you feeling?” his voice was quiet and comforting. 

Clint shifted and looked at him. He was sitting up, and leaning against the wall with a book in his hand. Wait - did he have his head in his lap?  

“Don’t look at me like that. You put yourself here,” Phil said, a small smile playing on his lips while his hand continued to comb it’s way through his hair. 

“Oh, sorry… Shit, what time is it? I wa-” 

“-It’s okay,” he cut him off. “it’s 2pm. I took the rest of the day off,” 

Clint slowly sat up. 

“and thank you for doing the laundry,” Phil put the book down. 

“You didn’t have too. I can still look after myself, and I know you’re busy,” Clint covered his face with his hands, willing the pulsing in his head and the nausea away. He didn’t want to take up any more of his time than necessary, especially when he’d have to make up for the time off at a later date. 

“I know you don’t  _ need _ me to stay, but I  _ want _ to,” Phil wrapped his hand lightly around Clint’s  wrist, his thumb rubbing gentle circles over his pulse..

“Thank you,” Clint mumbled, dropping his gaze. 

Phil hummed and took a glass of water and some advil from the bedside table. “Here, take these.” 

He took the pills and finished the water, thankful to finally have something to drink. Phil always knew what he needed, even when he himself didn’t.

“Nap with me?” he asked quietly, his voice barely a whisper, still not meeting his eyes.

“Of course,” Phil pressed a kiss to his cheek before taking off his thick framed glasses, and putting them safely on top of his book. He brushed his fingers against Clint’s hearing aids, tilting his head slightly, raising his eyebrows, silently asking for permission. Clint nodded, and let him carefully remove them.  Phil wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer so they were flush against each other. It was comforting to be able to feel the steady heartbeat behind him, and his strong arms holding him close. He still doesn’t know what he did to get a boyfriend like Phil, but he will be forever grateful that he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!  
> Kudos and comments are always welcome (including constructive criticism!!)
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @wheelsupin-five


End file.
